


Little Robin

by Queenzie



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is a Brat, Dick is trying to be a good bro, Fluffy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: Damian questions Dick’s reasoning behind the colorful design of the Robin suit.





	Little Robin

The sound of gunshots rang throughout the alleys of a silent Gotham City. “They’re heading this way!” Damian informed as he rushed through the alley. 

Batman quickly followed above him sprinting on top the roof. “Slow yourself. It might be a trap,” Batman warned Damian, who was below him.

That didn’t stop him. Damian continued to pursue the two men running down the alleyway. They fired shots at him but it was nothing Damian couldn’t avoid. Damian quickly closed the distance and stabbed his katana through one of the mens legs, disabling him from moving. Damian threw three throwing stars at the other that was still running but farther away. All three released a net and his body immediately hit the ground once captured. Damian looked around, and noticed where he was was way too big to be an alleyway. Laughter came from the shadows.

“It looks like boy wonder decided to join us in this fine evening.” A fat man said as he came out of the shadows with a smile on his face. Ten other men began to show themselves from the darkness armed with guns. They surrounded in a circle. “I was hoping Batman could join us as well,” the fat man continued. 

“If you can’t deal with me, you shouldn’t bother with him.” Damian said. Before he finished his sentence he had already threw 4 explosive stars in different directions and a smoke grenade below him. The area immediately filled with smoke. Some of the men screamed in surprise, while others were firing through the cloud where they guessed Damian was. The bright yellow gave away his cover and he could feel bullets penetrate through the fabric. Damian charged the mob boss and nearly sliced him open but was hit by a bullet to the back. His suit protected him from the bullet’s penetration but he was knocked to the ground out of breath.

Two men picked Damian up and restrained him. He almost broke free but even more came to help keep him trapped. “That was crafty of you, I’ll admit.” The fat man said, amused. “You knocked out half my men, then the other half started shooting each other.” He laughed. Blood now ran down his neck. He placed his gun on Damian’s head then continued. “And I nearly lost my shit when that sword was at my neck, but you’ve played your cards. Well fought, kid.”

The fat man arm snapped backwards before he could pull the trigger. A dark figure swam through the crowd of criminals. Damian freed himself and took down the men holding him when they were distracted. The dark figure knocked the rest of the criminals unconscious in seconds. 

“Good work, Robin, but next time wait for me. It would have been a lot smoother,” Batman said as he approached the shorter boy, a slight smile on his lips. “I’m proud of you.” 

Robin’s only response was to shyly look away at the subtle affection.

Damian was still fairly new to being Dick’s Robin, and the whole crime fighting thing. Damian was too busy trying to prove himself worthy to Bruce that he didn’t get to create a bond with him before he disappeared. It didn’t help that Damian’s way of fighting crime was by killing the enemy, which he had just recently gotten out of the habit of doing. 

With Dick, however, he felt like he was already respected. They would fight a lot, but Dick hasn’t given up on him yet, which was a surprise to Damian. Even then Dick would still throw a small compliment towards Damian every now and then. 

When the police had secured the criminals, Batman and Robin headed for the Batmobile. Once inside, the two vigilantes took off their masks. The ride back to the Batcave was comfortably silent. 

* * *

Damian groaned in pain as Alfred tended to his minor cuts and bruises. “You don’t have to do that, Pennyworth, I am _not_ a child,” Damian assured the butler in annoyance. He felt like he was being pampered.

“Well frankly Master Damian, I believe your birth certificate would say otherwise,” Alfred responded before finishing wrapping his bandage while receiving a glare from Damian, then he walked towards the stairs, “Now Master Dick don’t think you’re getting out of a check up, I’m just going to grab more alcohol and bandages.”

“Yes _mom_ ,” Dick responded jokingly as he watched the butler leave. 

Dick glanced over at Damian, who was sitting on the table, letting his legs dangle over the side. He watched as the younger boy traced his small fingers across the bullet holes in his Robin suit. His beaded green eyes followed close behind, and it was obvious that he was in deep thought. There was no telling what goes through that boy’s head, but Dick could easily tell that something was bothering him. “What’s wrong?”

Damian hopped off the table, suit still in his hands. “Why did you design my suit so colorful?” 

Dick looked down at Damian with a puzzled expression. He had just heard his own words come out of another boy’s mouth. He had to stop and think for a moment before answering. 

Him and Damian were very different, he knows this. It’s obvious. Damian may be obnoxious, but that didn’t mean that he was unlovable. Both of his parents weren’t good parental figures to him. Talia was too busy creating a crime empire to tend to her son while Bruce was, well, Bruce. This gave Dick more desire to create a bond with this kid. Damian needed someone he could depend on. And if that someone was Dick, then so be it.

He knew what he needed to say; what Damian needed to hear. 

“ _Well?_ ” Damian impatiently spoke up as he crossed his arms across his chest, bringing Dick out of his thoughts. “I’m just pointing out that the vibrant colors obviously draw attention to me, I’m an easy target-”

Dick ignored his attitude and cut him off by crouching down and placing his hands gently on his shoulders. Damian looked up at him with a confused expression. He took a breath before speaking. “Because, Damian, when I see you out there, you make me think of a little robin.”

Dick prepared himself to get laughed at, or worse, _killed_ , but neither came. Instead, Damian’s eyes widened at his words and a slight blush crept onto his cheeks before he turned away. This reaction brought a smile to Dick’s lips. It was a small one, but it was still a step further.

 

After that, there were no more complaints about the suit. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
